Pretty cure all stars el fin de la oscuridad
by soul wolf 112
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo aparece, las precure coinciden de nuevo, esta vez en un torneo, algo ocurrira pronto.  puede contener trazas de yuri, pero en un segundo plano muy lejano no es NagisaXRin
1. prologo

**Disclamer: **Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, solo aquello que no sepáis de donde ha salido.

Varias cosas antes de empezar:

Esta es una historia propia, aunque tenga partes que se puedan parecer a otros fics.

Puede contener trazas de Yuri, no es parte de la trama, pero puede verse en un segundo plano muuuuuuy lejano así que no creo que lo notéis demasiado, pero yo aviso.

Una cosa más antes de empezar la historia, espero que os guste y que no dejéis de leer por mucho que tarde en colgar un capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

-¡Tengo que salvarla!- casi grito antes de lanzarse de nuevo hacia Black

-No puedo dejarte hacer eso Rouge, yo también tengo alguien a quien salvar.

-Entonces la salvare por ti, deja que te venza- una lagrima rodó por su rostro a medida que atacaba a su impuesta rival, que tras unos golpes la cogió por los puños, evitando que siguiera atacando.

-Debes…No…necesitas luchar por ella, lo entiendo, yo también me siento así, pero derrotarme no es lo que la salvara, no es lo que ara que el te la devuelva.

-Eso ya lo se, pero si no luchamos no salvaremos a nadie seguro-se separo de Black tras liberar sus puños.

-Yo también se eso, sin embargo, luchar entre nosotras, es totalmente inútil, solo nos agotaremos y será mas fácil que luego nos capturen también-dijo acercándose a Rouge paso a paso.

Black se paro ante Rouge y puso sus manos en los hombros de la pelirroja, cosa que hizo que se pusiera tensa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó mirando al suelo con los puños apretados.- ¿Por qué dices todo eso?, ¿Por qué lo dices en plural si sabes que solo una seguirá adelante?

-Porque tengo fe en que encontraremos el modo de salir de esta- respondió con seguridad- solo tenemos que…

En ese momento una gran descarga eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos, haciendo que ambas cayeran de rodillas gritando de dolor.

-¡Dejad de hablar si no queréis desaparecer las dos!- rugió una voz grave desde todos los rincones de la sala.

Black se empezó a levantar entre descargas y echó a andar hacia Rouge que aún estaba en el suelo, Rouge la miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo las salvare a todas, y también a ti- prometió Nagisa, viendo como Rin se iba levantando

En cuanto estuvieron ambas de pie, dieron un salto hacia atrás alejándose de la otra y poniéndose en guardia para seguir luchando; nada mas ocurrir eso las descargas eléctricas cesaron.

-¡Fire Strike!- grito Rouge, invocando su ataque, aunque Black le evito y se acerco a la pelirroja a gran velocidad.

-Lo siento- musitó dándole un puñetazo en la boca del estomago dejándola sin respiración- os salvare- añadió viendo como la Precure de fuego desaparecía de allí.

* * *

><p>Os ha gustado?<p>

Espero que si, en los próximos capítulos no hay mucha acción al menos hasta el 4 o por ahí, tened paciencia y podréis saber le porque de esa pelea.

Dejen reviews

Nos vemos pronto, tratare de subir otro capitulo luego, pero no prometo nada.


	2. capitulo 1 el torneo

**Disclamer: **Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, solo aquello que no sepáis de donde ha salido.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1. EL TORNEO<strong>

Atrapó la pelota, de un salto, alargando el brazo tanto como pudo para cogerla con la red, en el mismo salto, giro en el aire y lanzo a portería; la pelota, entro directa, sin que la portera pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Buen tiro Nagisa!- felicitó Rina

-Claro, claro, claro, por algo es la capitana- siguió Shiho

-No es para tanto- respondió la aludida con una mano en la nuca

-¡Capitana!- una de las jugadoras se acerco corriendo al trío con un papel en la mano-es de un torneo de verano en la ciudad de al lado- informó dándole el papel a Nagisa

-Gracias Sora- dijo leyendo el cartel rápidamente- ¿os parecería bien ir? –preguntó al equipo, que ya estaba reunido.

-Pero, pero, pero y donde dormiremos- preguntó Shiho

-Aquí dice que la comida y el alojamiento son gratuitos- leyó Nagisa- Además parece que será divertido, ¿Qué decís?

El equipo entero asintió y Nagisa dio fin al entrenamiento para que fueran a casa a hablarlo con sus padres mientras ella iba a pedir las plazas y hablar con Honoka e Hikari.

* * *

><p>-Honoka, podrías venir tú también al torneo.<p>

La peliazul asintió.

-Si no me equivoco en esa ciudad viven Saki y Mai ¿cierto?- dijo leyendo el cartel.

-Correcto, y si las avisamos de que vamos puede que te dejen dormir en casa de Mai- comentó

-Con que un torneo de verano ¿eh?- preguntó Akane- me acuerdo de uno en el que participe hace tiempo, perdimos, pero fue muy divertido, tratare de ir allí a vender buñuelos, seguro que tengo buena venta y seguro que Hikari querrá ir a animarte- comentó, dándoles sus buñuelos a las dos chicas (doble ración para Nagisa claro)

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Hikari? – Preguntó, de repente, Honoka- No la he visto

-ha ido a comprar unos ingredientes que me hacen falta

Nagisa se levantó en ese momento y cogió sus cosas rápidamente (ya se había terminado sus buñuelos)

-Me olvide, tengo que ir a llamar a los organizadores del torneo para apuntar al equipo y reservar plaza para dormir, nos vemos mañana- se despidió, y salió corriendo

-Esta Nagisa, siempre igual- rió Akane

Hikari llegó en ese momento con unas bolsas llenas de comida

-¿A dónde va Nagisa con tantas prisas?- preguntó tras dejar las bolsas en la furgoneta

-Ha ido a apuntarse a un torneo de Lacrosse- respondió Honoka- yo también tengo que irme- añadió levantándose y cogiendo sus cosas- hasta luego-se despidió y se fue andando tranquilamente hacia su casa

* * *

><p>Tres días antes del torneo<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Megumi!- la pelota fue directa a la red de esta, que la cogió sin dificultad y siguió corriendo<p>

-¡Buen pase Maki!-agradeció dirigiéndose hacia la portería, dos jugadoras se pusieron en su camino impidiendo que pasara, cuando, como una bala, pasó Nagisa

-¡Allá va Nagisa!-gritó pasándole la pelota

La pelinaranja miró la pelota, iba muy alta, pero eso no le impidió dar un gran salto para cogerla en el aire y tirar a portería, con su ya característico tiro con rebote.

Nagisa miró al equipo

-Buen trabajo equipo, por hoy hemos terminado, descansad hasta el torneo

-¡Si!- asintió todo el equipo

-Capitana- salió Rina- ¿ya has hecho la inscripción?-todo el equipo miro a Nagisa sabiendo que era despistada y no se fiaban demasiado de que se hubiera acordado

-Pues claro, que os creéis, soy despistada pero no tanto

Todo el equipo rió, incluida Nagisa; al rato ya se iban todas a casa, excepto Nagisa, Shiho y Rina, que se quedaron hablando del torneo mientras terminaban de recoger sus cosas.

-¿Creéis que los equipos contra los que juguemos sean fuertes?- preguntó Rina

-Seguro, seguro, seguro, si no, no se apuntarían- respondió Shiho- pero es da igual, con Nagisa en el equipo ganaremos seguro

-Pues claro, Nagisa es la mejor jugadora de esta prefectura- alabó Rina

-Shiho, Rina, no exageréis no soy tan buena- se sonrojo la pelinaranja- ¡ah! Por cierto, me han dado la lista de equipos- añadió sacando un papel de un bolsillo y pasándoselo a sus dos amigas que lo leyeron rápidamente

-¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser!- grito Shiho, que junto a Rina se quedo parada mirando el papel

-¿Qué ocurre chicas?- pregunto Nagisa volviéndose hacia ellas

-¿no te has leído la lista?- exclamó Rina- el equipo de _L'Ecole cinq Lumieres_ va a participar.

-He oído que son muy buenas y dices que a veces, una deportista muy buena de ese colegio las ayuda, porque son justas para ser un equipo- añadió Shiho

-¿Y os preocupáis por eso?-rió Nagisa- sea quien sea nuestro rival no perderemos y de todos modos vamos para divertirnos

Shiho y Rina sonrieron

-Tienes Razón- Rina comentó

-No hay de que preocuparse- agregó Shiho

-En ese caso nos vemos en el autobús en dos días-se despidió Nagisa antes de empezar a correr al puesto de Akane, dejando a Shiho y a Rina con una gotita en la cabeza

ooo Un día antes del torneo ooo

-¿Estamos todas?-preguntó Akane subiendo al autobús

-Falta Nagisa- dijo alguien

-Como no…-suspiro Akane

-¡Esperadme!- se oyó un grito desde fuera del bus

-¡Llegas tarde Nagisa!- la riño Akane

-Lo siento- se disculpo rápidamente

Una vez estuvieron todas se pusieron en marcha hacia la ciudad del torneo; dentro del autobús cada una estaba con lo suyo, la mayoría hablaban de temas varios, otras dormían, había quien escuchaba música y estaban Nagisa, Shiho, Rina, Honoka e Hikari, al fondo del autobús, las dos ultimas, hablando del sitio en el que dormirían y las tres jugadoras hablaban del torneo.

-Nagisa, Nagisa, Nagisa, he oído que la jugadora de la que hablábamos el otro día vendrá al torneo- informó Shiho

-Entonces, nos divertiremos jugando contra ellas, no vale la pena jugar a tope si el equipo rival no da guerra- respondió la capitana

-Esta Nagisa…-le cayó una gotita a Rina

Siguieron hablando de los equipos contrarios hasta que llegaron a su destino

-ya hemos llegado, id bajando del autobús esperad fuera-dijo Akane levantándose

El autobús las había dejado junto el recinto en el que dormirían, era un edificio bastante grande y estaba junto el campo de Lacrosse

-Chicas id adentro yo me vuelvo a casa, tengo que ir por la furgoneta, solo he venido con vosotras porque necesitabais un adulto en el autobús, vendré mañana para animaros así que no se os ocurra perder- animó Akane mientras se despedía e iba a buscar un Taxi junto Hikari.

Nagisa tomo ahora el mando y empezó a andar hacia el edificio

-Venga chicas tenemos que dejar nuestras cosas en la habitación y entrenar un poco- el equipo asintió y echaron a andar tras Nagisa.

-Nagisa…-la llamo Honoka, la aludida se volvió hacia ella y el equipo siguió andando- yo me voy a saludar a Saki y a Mai mientras vosotras entrenáis

-Diles que vengan al entrenamiento, así podremos hablar cuando termine- Honoka asintió

-En ese caso me voy, tu ve con el equipo volveré luego-Honoka hecho a andar hacia un lado y Nagisa hacia el otro

* * *

><p>-Perdone, ¿la panadería PanPakaPan?- preguntó la peliazul a un transeúnte<p>

-Es por esa calle, la segunda a la derecha, luego bajas unas escaleras y si vas cuesta abajo la encontraras- indicó amablemente el hombre

-Muchas gracias- agradeció y empezó a caminar con las indicaciones dadas en la cabeza

Al cabo de diez minutos había llegado al PanPakaPan; entró en el edificio y se dirigió al mostrador

-¿Señor Hyuga?-preguntó dudosa

-Dime señorita- respondió amablemente

-¿esta Saki en casa? He venido a verla y también a Mai

-Están las dos en la habitación de Saki, la llamare-dicho esto entro a la trastienda y fue a buscar a su hija; en un momento ya se habían saludado y estaban poniéndose al día

-¿y donde esta Nagisa-san?-preguntó Mai

-esta entrenando con el equipo… lo que me recuerda que me dijo que la fuéramos a ver entrenar-respondió tranquilamente, como era propio de ella.

En seguida se fueron a ver como le iba a Nagisa

* * *

><p>- ¡NO PUEDO CREER ESTO!- gritó Nagisa, haciendo que todo el equipo se volviera hacia ella<p>

-¿Qué pasa Nagisa?- preguntó Rina

-hice una reserve e menos- explicó

-¿Eso significa que una se va a casa?- interrogó Sora

Nagisa negó con la cabeza- solo es en las habitaciones, no en el equipo inscrito- suspiró

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- se pregunto Shiho en voz alta

Tras un rato de estar pensando por la puerta apareció Honoka junto Saki y Mai, haciendo que a Nagisa se le ocurriera algo

-¡Ya lo tengo!, yo me quedare sin habitación ya que ha sido culpa mía…-empezó a explicar

-¿Y donde dormirás?-interrumpió Shiho

-Eso déjamelo a mi e id a dejar vuestras cosas- dijo la pelinaranja- nos vemos en el campo- añadió antes de que se fueran; en cuanto el equipo se fue Nagisa se dirigió a Saki, Mai y Honoka

-¿Nagisa te pasa algo?- se fijo la ultima

-Hice una reserva de menos para las habitaciones- explicó

-Eso es propio de ti- rió la peliazul

-pues a mi no me hace gracia, ahora no tengo donde dormir- se quejo Nagisa

-eso no es verdad…-interrumpió Saki- puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa, ya que Honoka se va con Mai

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Nagisa, Saki asintió-Muchas gracias Saki

-No es nada, además así podrás comer los bollos del PanPakaPan Para desayunar, dan mucha energía y así seguro que ganáis-animo la jugadora de softball

-En ese caso ahora me voy a entrenar un poco con el equipo, nos vemos después del entrenamiento-dijo echando a correr hacia el campo de Lacrosse

* * *

><p>-Nagisa, Nagisa, Nagisa-llamó Shiho desde la entrada al campo<p>

-¿Qué pasa chicas? ¿Porque estáis tan preocupadas?- preguntó viendo las caras de preocupación que tenia todo el equipo

-Es que hemos visto al equipo de _Cinq Lumieres_ entrenando, son geniales y eso que esa jugadora no llegara hasta mañana

-No os dejéis intimidar, por otros equipos con tanta facilidad-empezó a hablar Nagisa – da igual que sean buenas, nosotras también lo somos, hemos ganado a otros equipos mucho mejores que nosotras antes, y ahora también lo podemos hacer-animo Nagisa, ese ímpetu, esa energía que tenia se la paso a todo el equipo, que enseguida estaba con todas sus fuerzas y ganas para jugar

-¡Bien dicho capitana!- alabó Megumi, todo el equipo la coreo

-bien chicas, ya esta bien, voy a hablar con la capitana de este equipo para que nos dejen el campo- se abrió paso entre sus compañeras y fue hacia el interior del campo, donde, sin detenerse, fue hacia la capitana del equipo

-Disculpa, ¿eres la capitana de este equipo?-le pregunto Nagisa a la chica

-Si, y tu debes de ser Nagisa Misumi del Verone- respondió- yo me llamo Aiko, Aiko Senoo (N/A: si como la de ojamajo doremi, es la misma, pero solo el personaje, no su historia, y no me pertenece (ojala que si))

-Encantada, pero ¿como has sabido que me llamo Nagisa?

-Es fácil llevas el brazal de capitana y le equipación del Verone, además no hay nadie que juegue al Lacrosse por aquí y no sepa quien eres

-¿Tanto se me conoce?-se sonrojo Nagisa- ah! Si, venia a pedirte que nos dejarais el capo para entrenar

Aiko asintió

-Esta bien, además ya terminábamos-se giro hacia el equipo y les dijo que fueran recogiendo- por cierto, Misumi-sempai- se volvió hacia ella- espero que mañana demos lo mejor de nosotras

-No lo dudes- sonrió- y llámame Nagisa, Misumi-sempai, no es algo que me guste oír

-Bien, Nagisa, hasta mañana-se despidió y se fue con su equipo

Las chicas del Verone entraron al ver salir al equipo rival.

-Bien chicas, toca entrenar, pero no os forcéis mucho, mañana hay que estar al cien por cien- dijo Nagisa para dar comienzo al entrenamiento

El entrenamiento transcurrió con normalidad, a mitad del entrenamiento, llegaron Saki, Mai y Honoka a ver como les iba y a llevarles algo para que recuperaran fuerzas y luego siguieron entrenando

-Bien chicas, terminamos aquí, descansad bien, mañana tenemos un partido que ganar-animó Nagisa finalizando en entreno

Todas recogieron sus cosas y se fueron cada una a su habitación, esperando a al cena, todas, excepto, claro esta, Nagisa, que se fue con Saki a su casa y Honoka que se fue con Mai, estas cuatro, antes de dividirse se pararon a hablar

-Saki, de verdad, muchas gracias por dejarme dormir en tu casa- agradeció por milésima vez Nagisa

-No es nada de verdad, por cierto mañana ¿a que hora tienes que irte al partido?-preguntó Saki

-A primera hora, pero no te preocupes ya me despertare para ir-respondió

-Yo si me preocuparía Nagisa, siempre te duermes- interrumpió Honoka haciendo que Nagisa se "deprimiera"

-Tampoco podemos fiarnos de que Saki la despierte, también se duerme siempre- añadió Mai haciendo que Saki se pusiera como Nagisa y causando una risa modesta de las dos peliazules.

-Mejor se lo decís a la señora Hyuga- aconsejo Honoka, las otras dos accedieron y se fueron cada par por su lado; cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de Saki y Nagisa Honoka hablo.

-Mai, mañana yo también me levantare temprano, quiero estar con Nagisa desde el principio

-Esta bien, yo iré mas tarde con Saki

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado?<p>

Tanto si es que si como si no intentad dejar algún review aunque sea para dejaros ver, eso va para los lectores fantasma

El próximo capitulo es cortito y en el siguiente empezara el partido


	3. capitulo 2 el encuentro

**Disclamer: **Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, solo aquello que no sepáis de donde ha salido.

Cosas a aclarar de cómo escribo

-lo que dice algún personaje-

Lo que piensan

Lo que narro yo

Palabras en otro idioma

N/A: comentarios que puedo ir diciendo para aclarar algunas cosas o terminar de explicarlas

Si eso a quedado claro empiezo con el capitulo

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2 EL ENCUENTRO<strong>

Honoka miró hacia las gradas del equipo contrario, el nombre de aquel instituto le sonaba de algo Cinq Lumieres…, iba a mirar hacia el equipo contrario cuando vio una chica de pelo rosa, un año menor que ella, bajando las escaleras, corriendo, hacia la valla que dividía el campo, de las gradas, para saludar a alguien, ese alguien, era otra chica, de pelo rojo fuego, ambas le sonaban mucho, pero no caía en quien eran, así que decidió acercarse por si oí algo que le hiciera recordar

-Nozomi, deja de preocuparte, seguro que ganaremos-dijo la pelirroja

-Pero Rin-chan, jugaras contra el instituto Verone, Nagisa-san es su capitana-respondió Nozomi

Rin suspiró

-Lo se, lo se, pero no dejare que me gane, aunque sea la mejor jugadora de la prefectura

-Pero al menos ve a saludarla

La deportista negó con la cabeza

-Quiero ver la cara que pone cuando me vea en el campo

Honoka sonrió, ya las recordaba, así que volvió a su sitio y no le dijo nada a Nagisa, por dos razones, la primera era que no quería molestarla mientras daba las indicaciones a su equipo y la otra que no quería chafarles la sorpresa a Rin y a Nozomi

-Al mismo tiempo en el campo-

El arbitro hizo sonar el silbato y llamo a las dos capitanas, Nagisa fue hacia allí rápidamente, donde ya esperaba la otra capitana, Aiko Senoo parecía distinta al día anterior, parecía mas fuerte y veloz, pero Nagisa no se dejo intimidas. Ambas se dieron la mano y escucharon las normas de la competencia del árbitro, luego este se fue a terminar de revisar todo lo demás

-Espero que sea un buen partido- dijo alegre y confiadamente Nagisa, a lo que la otra solo sonrió

-¿puedo hacerte una petición?

La de pelo naranja asintió

-Podrías salir tú a luchar por la pelota, hay una de mis jugadoras que quiere hacer el saque contra ti- explicó

-claro, no hay problema, te debo una por lo de ayer

Tras eso ambas volvieron a terminar de dar las instrucciones a sus respectivos equipos.

-en la calle-

Saki y Mai corrían hacia el estadio, puesto que llegaban tarde

-Vamos Mai, nos estarán esperando-apremió Saki cogiendo a Mai por la muñeca y corriendo mas deprisa, sin querer choco con tres chicas, haciendo que todas cayeran al suelo

-Perdón…-se disculpo Saki levantándose, sin mirar aun a las chicas con las que había chocado-no miraba por donde iba- levanto la mirada y miro a las chicas que en ese momento se volvían hacia ellas

-¿Saki? ¿Mai?- se sorprendió una con el pelo amarillo

-¿Urara, Komachi, Karen?- enumero Mai- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Hemos venido a animar a Rin, esta en un torneo y le toca jugar hoy- respondió Karen

-No sabia que había un torneo de football- comentó Saki

-No es de football, ella va a participar en el de Lacrosse…-empezó Komachi

-¡No me digas que jugara contra Nagisa!-exclamo Saki interrumpiendo a la joven escritora que solo atinó a asentir

-Pero no encontramos el campo y además hemos perdido a Nozomi-comentó Urara preocupada

-Seguro que habrá ido hacia el campo, no esta muy lejos de aquí- respondió Mai señalando el camino

-Tenemos que darnos prisa o nos perderemos el principio –exclamo Saki mirando su reloj

Las demás asintieron y empezaron a correr hacia el campo lo mas rápido que pudieron

Llegaron al campo en unos minutos y para suerte suya el partido aun no había empezado, así que se dedicaron a buscar a sus compañeras, Saki y Mai a Honoka y las demás a Nozomi

-¡Honoka!-saludó Mai en cuanto la vio, corriendo hacia ella

-Mai, al fin llegáis, el partido esta apunto de comenzar

-Es que nos hemos encontrado con Karen, Urara y Komachi

Antes he visto a Nozomi ¿Sabias que Rin jugara contra Nagisa?

Mai asintió contándole la rápida conversación que habían tenido minutos antes con las compañeras de Nozomi

-¿Por donde has visto a Nozomi?-preguntó Saki

-Allí-Honoka señalo hacia Nozomi que en ese momento estaba hablando con sus compañeras-¿Por qué no vamos con ellas?

Saki y Mai asintieron y se dirigieron con las demás, con quienes estuvieron hablando hasta que el árbitro hizo sonar el silbato, dando la señal de que el partido iba a empezar

* * *

><p>Os ha gustado? Se que ha sido corto pero no quería que se me juntara esto con el partido ni con lo del capitulo anterior<p>

Aviso el partido estará partido en dos capítulos (puede que tres), van a pasar varias cosas y necesito mas de un capitulo para todas ellas

Dejen reviews aunque sea para preguntar cuando subiré el próximo capitulo. contestare en el proximo si dejais alguno


	4. capitulo 3 el partido pt1

**Disclamer: **Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, solo aquello que no sepáis de donde ha salido.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3 EL PARTIDO pt.1<strong>

El silbato sonó y ambos equipos, la reunión final antes de salir a jugar.

-Chicas a llegado el momento del partido, no nos echemos atrás y confiemos en nuestras compañeras- animó Nagisa, tras eso, el equipo cogió sus sticks y fueron a sus posiciones, Nagisa fue al centro del campo para efectuar el saque

Todo el equipo de _Cinq Lumieres _estaba en sus puestos, pero aun no había nadie para el saque, Aiko tampoco estaba en el campo, tanto ella como Rin estaban con parte del equipo que se quedaría en el banquillo

-¿Estas lista Rin-san?-preguntó Aiko

-Si, es solo que es el primer partido que juego de Lacrosse

-Lo se, lo se, pero eres buena, te he visto entrenando y tienes potencial y habilidad para jugar-la animó

-Esta bien, vamos allá… además le prometí a Nozomi que no perdería contra Nagisa

Fueron al campo, Aiko se puso en la delantera y Rin fue hacia el centro del campo, donde Nagisa esperaba

La pelirroja se situó delante de la capitana del Verone y puso el stick apunto para el saque

-¿Rin-chan?-Nagisa estaba sorprendida, no obstante eso no evito que pusiera el stick para el saque-¿Que haces aquí?

-Soy la jugadora que de vez en cuando ayuda a los equipos deportivos de _Cinq Lumieres_- respondió calmadamente mientras el árbitro ponía la pelota entre los dos sticks-además no iba a perder la oportunidad de jugar contra ti Nagisa-sempai

-Aun así podrías haberme saludado antes ¿no crees?-le reprocho al tiempo que el arbitro daba comienzo al partido y ambas empezaban a luchar por la pelota

-Es que quería ver la cara que ponías-rió Rin- pero no te preocupes por eso y empecemos el partido-finalizo la conversación al a la vez que ganaba el saque, enviando la pelota a Aiko y empezaba a correr hacia la portería

-mierda…-murmuró Nagisa-¡Vamos no dejéis que Marquen!- gritó corriendo a ayudar en la defensa

Rin corría cual bólido, pero la pelinaranja no se quedaba atrás, casi la había alcanzado; pero no contaba en que la pelota la tenia Aiko, a la que vio en el lado contrario del campo evitando a las defensas sin dificultad alguna, Rina y Megumi se habían quedado atrás y ya no podían alcanzarla, pero Shiho y Maki casi la alcanzaban, sin acabar de conseguirlo, Nagisa al verlo, se arriesgo a interceptarla, dejando sola a Rin, en cuanto llego a donde estaba Aiko se puso delante suyo frenándola

-No creas que vas a marcar-dijo Nagisa evitando que pasara por todos los medios

-No pretendo marcar yo-rió Aiko, dando un salto hacia atrás y lanzando la pelota a un punto donde no había nadie, sin embargo Rin apareció y cogió la pelota

-¡portera!-gritó la capitana de Verone alertándola, pero fue demasiado tarde, Rin ya había tirado, la pelota se coló entre el Stick y la cabeza de la portera; el arbitro izo sonar el silbato dando por bueno el gol

-Son muy rápidas, solo Nagisa, Shiho y Maki las pueden alcanzar- dijo Rina andando hacia su capitana

-Chicas, no dejaremos que marquen otro gol, Shiho, Maki, os quedareis en la defensa, como ha dicho Rina, solo vosotras y yo las podemos alcanzar y si os quedáis en la defensa tendremos algo de ventaja, Rina, Megumi, estaréis en el ataque, yo iré a defender cuando haga falta-Nagisa dio las instrucciones mirando seriamente al equipo

-Pero te cansaras mas- se preocupo Maki

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, además no podemos perder este partido, aunque sea de exhibición- sonrió Nagisa- ahora a jugar, todas a vuestras posiciones

* * *

><p>-¡Muy bien Rin-chan!-gritó Nozomi eufórica cuando su amiga marco el gol<p>

-Yo la verdad no se a quien animar- se quejo Saki

-Tienes razón, ambas son amigas nuestras- agrego Mai

-Pues animadlas a ambas- propusó Nozomi, a todas se les cayo la gotita, excepto a Honoka que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Nagisa que le daba instrucciones a su equipo, tras el gol

-¿Estas bien?-Karen la saco de sus pensamientos

Honoka negó con la cabeza sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Nagisa, que ahora reanudaba el juego

-Es solo que Nagisa no se suele tomar muy bien los puntos en contra, y como este vez a sido Rin-san quien ha marcado no se que va a pasar

-No te preocupes, Honoka-san, seguro que esta venzo se lo tomara mal, piensa que solo es el partido de exhibición- la animó Karen

-Tienes razón-por primera vez desde que empezó el partido dejo de mirar a Nagisa para mirar a Karen-muchas gracias

-No es nada, además que pasaría si Nagisa te viera así de preocupada cuando tendrías que estar animándola

Honoka asintió y empezó a animar a Nagisa, igual que Nozomi hacia con Rin; Karen por su parte sonrió y volvió a su asiento, a animar a su equipo

* * *

><p>-¡Megumi!-Shiho le dio el pase y volvió a la defensa, Megumi atrapo la pelota y se puso a correr hacia la portería contraria<p>

-¡defensa!-grito Aiko, causando al momento un movimiento en su equipo, dos jugadoras se pusieron ante Megumi, otra se situó marcando a Rina y una cuarta a Nagisa, que al ver que estaban todas marcadas se puso a esprintar hacia la portería, haciendo que su defensa no pudiera seguirla.

-¡Megumi aquí!-grito alejándose cada vez mas de su defensa, Megumi le paso la pelota y Nagisa la recibió sin mucha dificultad, corrió hacia la portería donde solo estaban la portera y otras dos defensas

-¡Rin!-Aiko grito al tiempo que corría a defender, la pelirroja asintió y corrió también hacia allí

Nagisa saltó quedando por encima de la defensa, y lanzo la pelota, solo que el tiro salio desviado

-¡Rina!-grito, la pelota boto y retrocedió hacia la jugadora de Verone, que atrapo la pelota, al mismo tiempo que Aiko la alcanzaba a ella y Rin a Nagisa

-Sois rápidas-halagó Nagisa-pero no lo suficiente-¡Megumi!-la joven jugadora apareció por el dentro del campo, Rin le paso la pelota y ella de un salto la cogió y tiró a portería; la pelota reboto en la línea de gol y entro en la portería, efectuando el tiro característico de Nagisa

-¡Bien!-Nagisa choco los cinco con Rina y Megumi-ahora vamos por otro, pero antes a defender-comentó mientras bajaba a su campo- quedaos en el centro del campo una en cada banda yo iré a ayudar en la defensa- les explico antes de correr con las demás, a quienes les explico su plan, mientras el equipo contrario se reubicaba y sacaba.

-¡Vamos Rin!-grito Aiko-esta vez volveremos a marcar

-¡Si!-asintió, y echo a correr hacia el campo contrario, como la otra vez

-¡Shiho! ¡Maki! ¡Ahora!-grito Nagisa, al tiempo que ella corría a cubrir a Rin-¡Defensa!-añadió cuando la hubo alcanzado

La defensa de Verone se quedo junto la portería, preparada para cualquier ángulo de tiro, Shiho y Maki se pusieron a marcar a Aiko, aunque les costaba debido a su velocidad, Nagisa esta vez no se separaba de Rin, desde donde estaba vio a otra jugadora de _Cinq Lumieres_ subiendo al ataque

-¡Maki! ¡Ve por esa jugadora!-grito la pelinaranja, viendo que harían algo parecido a lo que ellas habían echo momentos antes

-¡Vamos Natsumi!-Aiko lanzo la pelota hacia donde se dirigían Natsumi y Maki

Maki cogió la pelota, pero Natsumi no podía frenar su avance hacia Maki, para evitar chocar; la jugadora del Verone al ver eso trato de apartarse, en menos de dos segundos ambas estaban en el suelo, Maki se cogía la pierna izquierda y Natsumi trataba de levantarse.

-¡Maki!-Nagisa soltó el stick y corrió hacia ella-¿Estas bien?

-Duele, pero creo que creo que puedo seguir jugando- dijo tratando de levantarse, casi se cae de nuevo, de no ser que Nagisa la cogió

-No puedes seguir jugando, tienes una lesión-informo Rina tras revisar la pierna de Maki

-Lo siento mucho, si solo hubiera frenado a tiempo- se disculpo Natsumi, realmente arrepentida

-No pasa nada, también es culpa mis, no debí ponerme en medio de esa forma- se disculpo también Maki

-No importa de quien sea la culpa, el caso es que ahora tienes que descansar y luego te llevaremos al medico-dijo Nagisa-¡Sora! Prepárate para salir-añadió, ayudando a Maki a llegar al banquillo

Pronto estuvieron en el campo de nuevo, esta vez con Megumi donde se colocaba Maki, junto a Shiho y Sora donde Megumi, entre Nagisa y Rina

-Podemos seguir, como no ha sido una falta intencionada sacareis de medio campo, en pelea-informó el arbitro, esta vez se pusieron al saque Sora y Aiko, el arbitro izo sonar el silbato y ambas empezaron a pelear por la pelota, Sora gano el saque y Nagisa cogió la pelota

-¡Vamos, Sora, Rina, es hora de marcar! –grito corriendo a una velocidad de vertido, tal que incluso a Aiko y Rin les costaba de seguir-¡Rina!-dio un pase atrás y siguió corriendo, a un ritmo mas bajo

Rina cogió la pelota y corrió por una banda, mientras Nagisa iba por la otra

-¡Sora ahora!-grito Rina, Sora al oír eso empezó a correr a mas velocidad que Nagisa momentos antes, si eso era posible, evito a la defensa, sin siquiera pensarlo, Rina paso la pelota hacia donde estaba Nagisa, sin embargo Rin se puso en medio de Nagisa y la pelota

-Mal pensado-dijo Nagisa, que en ese momento freno y se quedo mirando lo que ocurría, Sora se había puesto entre Rin y la trayectoria de la pelota, cogiendo esta última y tirando a portería tras dar un par de pasos

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó la pelirroja incrédula, viendo como la pelota se dirigía, imparable hacia la portería, en ese momento un Stick paro la pelota-¡Bien hecho Ai-chan¡-se alegró al ver que su capitana había detenido el tiro

-¡Vamos allá!- grito Aiko, corriendo hacia el campo contrario, al tiempo que Rin la seguía y Nagisa fue a defender

Justo cuando cruzaron el medio campo el árbitro toco el silbato, la primera parte había terminado

* * *

><p>En algún lugar<p>

* * *

><p>-Esas dos serán un problema, hay que librarse de ellas-dijo señalando dos fotografías de las que tenia en su mesa<p>

-Pero mi señor, no podemos revelarnos ante ellas ahora, los nexos las custodian, además sus compañeras están ahí, podrían interferir- respondió respetuosamente, un hombre de tez pálida y con varios tatuajes grises por todo su cuerpo, iba vestido con un peto de cuero negro ajustado y una especie de túnica acabada en punta en las piernas, también llevaba una especie de sandalias negras y una capucha que cubría sus ojos y parte de su rostro, dejando ver solamente su boca y parte de los tatuajes en su rostro

-Entonces manda a tus subordinados por sus compañeras- ordenó con una voz atronadora-no intentéis enfrentar a los nexos son muy poderosos incluso para ti Arkhé; pero traedme a sus compañeras, nos serán útiles-añadió tras un silencio sepulcral-ahora vete y no tardéis en volver

-Si mi señor Shinen-Arkhé izo una reverencia y se retiro

* * *

><p>Que os ha parecido? Con ganas de saber quien es Shinen? Os daría un soplo pero creo que le quitaría la emoción, seguid leyendo y sabréis quien es y que trama<p>

El próximo capitulo puede que tarde un poco, estoy sin inspiración y con exámenes finales.

Espero que sigáis por aquí cuando siga subiendo (espero realmente no tardar mucho tengo problemas con internet y no mucha inspiracion)

No olvidéis los reviews


	5. capitulo 4 el partido pt2

Siento haber tardado tanto en colgar este capitulo, me costo decidir como terminarlo y además no tenia Internet.

Ahora vuelvo a tener Internet y mi inspiración, en su gran minoría ha vuelto XD

Disfrutad de este capitulo

**Disclamer: **Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, solo aquello que no sepáis de donde ha salido.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4 EL PARTIDO pt.2<strong>

-Aiko es genial, como habrá llegado tan rápido ahí-exclamo Nozomi alucinada

-Por lo que he oído siempre se le han dado bien todos los deportes y nunca a tenido dificultades en aprender nuevos-dijo Karen tranquilamente

Honoka se levanto…

-Yukishiro-san ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Komachi al verla de pie

-Llámame Honoka, por favor-sonrió-voy a hablar con Nagisa-respondió

Nozomi también se levanto

-Yo también vengo, además, Rin-chan esta hablando con Nagisa-san

Saki miro a ambas

-¿Porque no vamos todas? El descanso es de media hora, no creo que nos digan nada-dijo mirando también al resto de sus compañeras, que asintieron rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Nagisa y Rin hablaban tranquilamente mientras descansaban, tanto Aiko como Nagisa habían dejado veinte minutos de descanso a sus respectivos equipos para que hicieran lo que les pareciera, sin salir del recinto, claro esta<p>

-Rin-chan sabia que eras rápida, pero no que tanto-alabó Nagisa

-¿Yo soy la rápida?-dijo medio sarcástica medio en broma la de cabello rojizo-No sabia cuan rápido se podía ser hasta que te he visto hace un momento- siguió diciendo Rin

Honoka y las demás llegaron en ese momento

-¡Rin-chan!-Nozomi saltó, literalmente, sobre su amiga-¡Eres genial, no sabia que eras tan buena jugando al lacrosse!-dijo desde encima de Rin, a la que había tirado al suelo al saltar sobre ella

-Nozomi… sal de encima por favor-dijo tratando de respirar, causando una risa por parte de las demás

Nagisa se acerco a Nozomi para ayudarla a levantarse

-No la rompas que aún queda una parte-bromeó con una sonrisa cuando se hubo levantado la pelirosa

Las demás bajaron de las gradas al campo por unas escaleras que había ahí el lado

-Nagisa, tu también has jugado bien esta primera parte, mejor que otras veces, incluso-animo Honoka a su amiga y compañera

Nagisa abrió la boca para responder pero alguien a quien conocemos muy bien la interrumpió

-Noto a Mipple cerca, mepo-Mepple se transformo y salto al suelo desde la bolsa que Nagisa etnia al lado

-¡Mepple estoy aquí, mipo!-Mipple también volvió a su forma original y ambos empezaron a hacer arrumacos, haciendo que Nagisa mirara alrededor y cogiera a Mepple por la cabeza

-¡Que hacéis transformados de esta manera, y si os viera alguien!-riño enfadada a la criatura de la luz

-Lo siento, mepo, pero quería ver a Mipple, mepo-se disculpó Mepple

-Haced lo que queráis, pero que no os vea nadie- dijo poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

Tras oír eso Mepple salto al suelo y el y Mipple se alejaron del grupo, lo suficiente para tener algo de intimidad

-Por cierto, donde están Flappy, Coco y los demás-pregunto Honoka tras ver a Mipple irse con su compañero a un lado

-Coco y Nuts están en el reino de Palmier en una reunión de los cinco reyes y Milk y Shirup están en el Cure Rose Garden- Respondió Karen por su grupo, Saki y Mai, al oír algo de Flappy y Choppy se pusieron algo tristes

Komachi se volvió hacia las cure se los espíritus

-¿Os pasa algo?-preguntó preocupada por ellas

-No es nada es solo que Flappy y Choppy se fueron a la tierra de las fuentes con la princesa Filia ya no somos las cure de los espíritus-contesto en un posado triste Mai

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar por ellos- se disculpo Honoka

-No es culpa tuya, no lo sabias-la disculpo Saki

Tras eso siguieron hablando animadamente de otros temas, la mayoría sin importancia

* * *

><p>Al cabo de un rato<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Nagisa! ¡Honoka!-una voz familiar las saco de la conversación y se volvieron hacia la persona que las había llamado<p>

-¡Hikari!-Nagisa fue hacia ella-llegas tarde y ¿Dónde esta Akane?

-Akane esta fuera vendiendo buñuelos, durante la primera parte había muchos clientes y no podía dejarla sola, pero ahora me ha dejado venir y me ha dicho que si pierdes este partido te quedaras sin buñuelos hasta la próxima temporada-explico la rubia, haciendo que Nagisa se llenara de confianza

-No pienso quedarme sin buñuelos-aseguro cuando ambas llegaron adonde estaban todas

Tras varios saludos empezaron a hablar de nuevo

-Cuando termine el partido podríamos ir a comer buñuelos todas juntas-propuso Nozomi, Nagisa en ese momento miro hacia el equipo contrario

-No pienso perder-reto a Rin, sin casi darse cuenta, todas la miraron con cara de "que dices"-no pienso quedarme sin buñuelos-explicó como si fuera evidente, causando una leve risa de parte de Honoka

-Nagisa eres única-dijo la peliazul

Entonces sonó el silbato del árbitro avisando de que solo quedaban diez minutos de descanso, Nagisa y Rin se fueron con sus respectivos equipos para seguir jugando

* * *

><p>Cuatro sombras aparecieron en el tejado de un edificio observando atentamente un campo de lacrosse<p>

-Están ahí tenéis que libraros del máximo de obstáculos posibles, acordaos de no acercaros ni a los nexos ni a ellas, Velox no quieras terminar rápido, la ultima vez fracasasteis por tu estupida manía de terminar mas rápido que la vez anterior

-Pero, fue culpa de Gravitas ella…

-No quiero excusas, Tempus estará al mando, yo esperare aquí, si os veis en problemas volved aquí-Arkhé salio a la luz mientras decía eso

-Gravitas destruye esa zona boscosa al norte del campo-dijo el que se hacia llamar Tempus, llevaba un atuendo parecido al de Arkhé pero mas claro y sin capucha, tenia el cabello largo con una mecha morada y varios tatuajes también morados; Gravitas avanzo hasta quedar al borde del edificio, llevaba un traje igual al de Tempus pero en el que se le marcaban los pechos, tenia el pelo recogido en una coleta alta que le llegaba a la cintura, también era negro con una mecha marrón y los tatuajes eran marrones; la mujer empezó a concentrar energía al tiempo que Tempus se volvía hacia Velox

-Velox quiero que vayas a esa zona nada más este destruida y esperes a que lleguemos-Velox asintió de mala gana y se preparo para empezar a correr, el tenia el pelo corto y una raya roja lo cruzaba, los tatuajes eran de ese mismo color

Gravitas descargo toda la energía que había concentrado y la zona que Tempus le había señalado quedo aplastada como si la gravedad en esa zona hubiera aumentado varios miles de veces, Velox salio corriendo y desapareció de la vista en cuestión de segundos y Tempus paralizo todo el tiempo del camino mientras el y Gravitas se dirigían a la zona boscosa

* * *

><p>Mepple y Mipple volvieron con Honoka, Hikari y las demás mientras en el campo los equipo se colocaban en posición, esta vez sacaban Sora y Natsumi, Aiko se había puesto en la defensa y Rina junto Shiho y Megumi, haciendo que ambos equipos aumentaran su capacidad defensiva<p>

En las gradas todos esperaban ver como seguía el partido y en los banquillos las jugadoras animaban a sus compañeras

* * *

><p>En el próximo episodio empieza la acción lo prometo, también intentare colgarlo antes de irme de vacaciones (me voy la ultima semana de agosto) aunque lo dudo apenas lo he comenzado y no tengo idea de cómo crear la acción pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, no os preocupéis<p>

Dejad reviews y no dejéis de leer el fic


	6. capitulo 5 el partido pt3

Como prometí en este capitulo habrá acción, me vino la inspiración haciendo descenso de barrancos (no preguntéis XD)

Siento haber tardado un POQUITO mas de lo previsto en colgar el capitulo

**Disclamer: **Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, solo aquello que no sepáis de donde ha salido.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5 EL PARTIDO pt.3<strong>

Sora y Natsumi se disputaban el saque, Nagisa estaba frente a frente con Rin para recibir la pelota, Aiko, Shiho, Rina y Megumi estaban defendiendo sus respectivas porterías y en las gradas y los banquillos cada cual animaba a su equipo.

-Chicas, vamos a ganar este partido!-gritó Nagisa preparada para correr hacia cualquier dirección, su equipo grito en asentimiento

-No vamos a rendirnos! Este partido es nuestro!-Animo Aiko a su equipo, poniéndose en posición defensiva; el equipo también grito asintiendo

El arbitro hizo sonar el silbato y Sora y Natsumi empezaron a pelear por el saque, tras unos momentos de lucha, Sora gano el saque y se lo envío a Nagisa que iba seguida por Rin, Sora las siguió de cerca; Nagisa atrapo la pelota por los pelos ya que tenia a Rin encima, Aiko le salio al paso, evitando que siguiera avanzando, la pelinaranja paso la pelota a Sora, que la atrapo al vuelo y corrió a gran velocidad hacia la portería, hasta que Natsumi y otras dos jugadoras le impidieron seguir, Sora paso la pelota hacia donde estaba Nagisa, quien no pudo coger la pelota, Aiko fue quien recibió el pase y salió corriendo al ataque

* * *

><p>-Tengo miedo, popu- Porun se transformo y se abrazo a Hikari que correspondió rápidamente, mirando maternalmente al joven príncipe del jardín de la luz<p>

-Yo también, lulu- Lulun se abrazo también a Hikari, quien la abrazo junto a Porun; La rubia se volvió hacia Honoka preocupada

-Noto una presencia maligna, mepo-Mepple se abrió y miro a Honoka

-Yo también la noto, mipo- corroboro Mipple, abriéndose y mirándola preocupada

Karen se volvió hacia Honoka e Hikari al oír a las criaturas de la luz

-Que ocurre Honoka-san?-pregunto preocupada por lo que habían dicho

-Hay una presencia maligna, mepo- repitió Mepple advirtiéndolas-No esta lejos, mepo; esta al norte de aquí, mepo-indico volviéndose hacia Karen

Nozomi y las demás miraron también a Mepple

-Al norte de aquí solo hay un bosque- informó Saki

-Aun así tendríais que ir a ver que ocurre- siguió Mai

Todas asintieron, excepto Honoka e Hikari, al verlo Komachi se volvió hacia ellas

-Ocurre algo malo Honoka-san, Hikari-Chan?-PREGUNTO PREOCUPADA

-Yo no puedo transformarme sin Nagisa, y no podemos parar el partido- explico rápidamente la peliazul

-Y sin Rin-Chan vuestro poder es menor- comentó Hikari mirando hacia el partido, donde Nagisa y Rin peleaban por un pase- Soy la reencarnación de la Reina de la Luz, es normal que sepa estas cosas- reprocho cuando las amigas de Rin la miraron extrañadas

-Hikari tu ve con ellas, yo iré con Nagisa y Rin en cuanto acabe el partido

La rubia asintió y se fueron a ver que ocurría

Honoka junto con Saki y Mai bajaron las escaleras hasta estar en la barandilla y se pusieron a hacer señas a Nagisa y Rin

* * *

><p>Hikari llego con las demás al linde del bosque, se adentraron en el y enseguida llegaron a una zona que parecía aplastada por la gravedad, en el centro del cráter, vieron a un hombre, de cabellos negros con una raya roja medio, llevaba puesto un pero de cuero gris oscuro ajustado y una especie de tunica acabada en punta en las piernas del mismo color, tenia tatuajes de color rojo y las miraba sin moverse<p>

-Has hecho tu esto?- pregunto Nozomi al hombre, dando un paso al interior del cráter

El hombre clavo sus ojos rojos en la pelirosa

-Puede que si, puede que no- fue todo lo que respondió

-El hombre me da miedo, popu- susurro el príncipe de la luz, Hikari al oír a Porun se volvió hacia las demás y asintió, dándoles a entender que aquel hombre era el que habían detectado Mepple y los otros

Las chicas se transformaron al saber que era el a quien buscaban

-Luminosa! Torrente de luz!

-Precure Metamorfosis!

Una luz rodeo a las chicas y cuando desapareció estaban en sus formas Cure

-Vida Brillante Shiny Luminous!

-Gran Poder de la Esperanza Cure Dream!

-La Acida Esencia del Limón Cure Lemonade!

-La Tierra Verde de la Tranquilidad Cure Mint!

-La Primavera Azul de la Inteligencia Cure Aqua!

(N/A: ya era hora verdad?)

Apenas se hubieron transformado el hombre desapareció de su vista y apareció detrás suyo, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era tarde, Aqua, Lemonade y Luminous recibieron una patada en el estomago que las mando al centro del cráter

-Vosotras sois las Pretty Cure?- pregunto irónicamente- No sois gran cosa- Dream y Mint esquivaron un par de veloces golpes del hombre y se dirigieron con las otras que ya se levantaban

-Es rápido-dijo Aqua- demasiado rápido, tenemos que pararlo- añadió quedando de pie

-Yo puedo pararle unos segundos pero solo si se queda en un punto temporalmente, No hace falta que evitéis el ataque, os aumentara el poder-informo Shiny

-No sabia que tenías un ataque así- comentó Mint

-No lo uso a menudo-respondió- No se cuanto poder os dará el ataque ni cuanto durara, cuando se lo hago a Black y White, su poder aumenta mucho y dura una hora mas o menos, pero ellas son las guardianas de la luz así que supongo que a ellas el efecto es mayor…

-No te preocupes, solo hay una manera de descubrirlo, y es probándolo- interrumpió Dream, Shiny asintió y todas se pusieron en guardia, el hombre había estado esperando a que idearan un plan

-Ya era hora de que os decidierais a luchar- el hombre sonrío y se lanzo hacia ellas a gran velocidad

Dream y Aqua cruzaron un par de golpes contra el hombre

-Que es lo que buscas?-pregunto Aqua lanzando un puñetazo al estomago del hombre, que el paro fácilmente

-Yo no busco nada, solo soy un peón, igual que vosotras, yo solo sigo ordenes de mi señor- respondió evitando y parando fácilmente los golpes de Aqua y Dream, tras haber respondido dio un salto atrás para alejarse de ellas y desapareció una vez mas de su vista, al segundo Dream y Aqua estaban en el suelo y el hombre frente Shiny, Lemonade y Mint

-Precure Prism Chain! –el ataque de Lemonade agarro al hombre por los brazos evitando que se alejara o acercara

-Luminous Heartiel Acion!- el golpe detuvo el forcejeó del hombre y dio algo de poder a las Cures, Dream y Aqua se levantaron

-Que… porque no puedo moverme!-el hombre intentaba en vano liberarse

-Acabemos con el y volvamos al partido- dijo Aqua, las demás asintieron y prepararon sus ataques

-Precure Shooting Star!

-Precure Esmerald Saucer!

-Precure Shappire Arrow!

Los ataques se dirigieron al hombre pero en lugar de alcanzarlo, se pararon a medio camino

-Qué ocurre?-Dream no podía moverse y estaba preocupada

-Velox has caído muy bajo, para que cinco crías, puedan derrotarte- una mujer con un traje parecido al del hombre, cabello negro con una mecha marrón y tatuajes de ese mismo color salio de entre la arboleda y miro al hombre con un gesto de desprecio, Velox la miro igual

-Solo estaba calentando, Gravitas-En ese momento el efecto del ataque de Luminous se paso y el hombre apareció al lado de la mujer-por cierto, porque habéis tardado tanto?

-Eso no te incumbe- respondió una tercera persona, un hombre de pelo largo con una meja morada y tatuajes de igual color, salio de las sombras- pero tendrás que explicarnos porque han estado a punto de destruirte- añadió chasqueando los dedos, lo que hizo que los ataques se movieran de nuevo y Dream los recibiera

-Dream!-las chicas se dirigieron a donde estaba su compañera para ver como estaba

-Tempus, no hace falta que lo digas así, ya sabes que Velox no sirve de…

-Cállate Gravitas, no es el momento de que discutas con Velox- Tempus miro a sus contrincantes que estaban ayudando a levantarse a una Dream algo herida- vamos a luchar así que no es momento de discutir, yo me quedare aquí si veo que estáis en problemas paralizare sus ataques- Velox y Gravitas asintieron y dieron un salto hasta estar ante las Cure que rápidamente se pusieron en guardia

Mint, Shiny y Lemonade se lanzaron contra el hombre, luchando con todo, patadas y puñetazos que el hombre evitaba sin problemas y de cuando en cuando lanzaba un puñetazo o patada que hacían retroceder a las chicas ; Aqua y Dream atacaron a la mujer, también con todo, Gravitas le dio una patada a Dream que la mando a volar (N/A: si es que le tendrían que salir alas XD), Gravitas la apunto con la mano abierta y la Cure cayo fuerte mente al suelo, como si la gravedad la hubiera atraído mas, Aqua siguió atacando, pero cada vez le costaba mas moverse, era como si cada vez pesara mas y mas, Gravitas la ataco igual que a Dream y las dejo allí intentando, en vano, levantarse; la mujer ase dirigió hacia donde estaba su compañero y apunto a la zona con la mano, el hombre al verlo se aparto; Shiny y las otras miraron a la mujer sin entender que ocurría y de pronto estaban en el suelo, como si algo las aplastara contra el, Velox en un segundo puso a Aqua y Dream junto con las otras y se alejo hasta donde estaba Tempus que chasqueo los dedos, un segundo después de que Gravitas dejara de ejercer su poder sobre las chicas que apenas notaron como el pero desaparecía y cambiaba a una parálisis completa

-Gravitas acaba con ellas y vámonos- ordeno Tempus sin quitarles nunca los ojos de encima a las Cures-No uses tu gravedad en ellas, podría ser peligroso si consiguieran liberarse-añadió tras ver las miradas de determinación y de frustración de las chicas

Gravitas asintió y empezó a reunir poder, creando una gran roca sobre las chicas, que cuando estuvo terminada empezó a caer hacia Dream y las demás que solo podían esperar para saber que ocurriría a continuación

* * *

><p>En el próximo capitulo, mas acción (o eso intentare) y también un misterio para nuestras precure<p>

Dejad reviews y no dejéis de leer el fic


	7. capitulo 6 ¿Derrota, victoria, empate?

LO SIENTO MUCHO! Siento haber tardado tanto pero he tenido mis problemillas, entre ellos exámenes varios (a quien voy a engañar miles de exámenes) y una inspiración desaparecida. En fin os dejo con el cap, se que es algo corto pero en compensación hice uno mas largo (el 8 de mi numeración 9 de la de fanfiction)

**Disclamer: **Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, solo aquello que no sepáis de donde ha salido.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6 ¿Derrota, victoria, empate?<strong>

La roca estaba ya muy cerca de aplastar a las chicas.

-Precure marble srcrew!-El ataque desintegro la roca.

-Precure fire strike!-Tres bolas de fuego golpearon a cada uno de los enviados de Arkhé haciendo que tempos se desconcentrara y soltara a las chicas; una pequeña humareda se levanto impidiendo ver el estado de ninguno de los dos bandos, cuando esta se despejo, dejo ver a Black, White y Rouge junto al resto de las cures, ya levantadas.

-¿Estáis bien?-Preguntó White apenas había llegado junto a sus compañeras.

-Algo así, son fuertes-respondió Aqua manteniéndose en pie gracias a Mint.

De repente las transformaciones de las mas cansadas desaparecieron, solo quedando transformadas, Black, White y Rouge, que acababan de llegar y Lemonade y Mint que no habían peleado tanto.

-Creo que no podremos seguir luchando, estando así-Karen estaba realmente agotada, se dejo caer, quedando sentada en el suelo, igual que Nozomi-no puedo dar ni un paso.- Apenas termino de hablar Hikari empezó a caer, desmayada, White la cogió antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo y la tumbo delicadamente junto Karen y Nozomi, Black que desde hacia un rato solo miraba al enemigo se volvió hacia Hikari cuando la oyó caer, la miro preocupada mientras White la tumbaba, cuando la de blanco se levanto estaba muy seria.

-Esta bien, solo agotada-informo White mirando a Black, luego se volvió hacia Mint y Lemonade y las ya destransformadas Karen y Nozomi- No deberíais seguir luchando, ni transformaros, podría ser peligroso… para vosotras- su voz no admitía discusión así que Mint y Lemonade se destransformaron asintiendo- iros yendo a la ciudad, Saki y Mai esperan fuera del bosque, llevaos a Hikari con vosotras- loas demás asintieron y cargaron con la rubia para irse del cráter, pero apenas avanzaron cinco metros, Velox apareció ante ellas.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Huyendo de nosotros?-Se burlo.

-¿Pero que…? – Rouge dio un salto para quedar entre Velox y sus amigas- No te acerques a ellas.

-¿Y que me harás si no? ¿Golpearme? Ni siquiera conseguirías rozarme- Velox se mofo sin quitarle la vista de encima a la cure de fuego.

-Yo no- Rouge sonrió al tiempo que Black le dio una patada en el costado al velocista.-Iros, nosotras os cubriremos- Dijo lanzándose contra Velox.

Las como respuesta se fueron de allí, Rouge y Black mantenían alejado a Velox, mientras White observaba a Gravitas y Tempus.

Cuando se hubieron ido Velox volvió junto a Tempus y Gravitas; Black y Rouge rápidamente volvieron con White, antes de que se les ocurriera atacar.

Velox se lanzó contra White que ya se preparaba para el impacto frontal; a sus ojos Velox desapareció.

-¿Dónde…-un golpe por la espalda la envió hacia Gravitas que al momento aumento la gravedad de la chica, atrapándola contra el suelo

-White!- Grito Black, viendo a su compañera en el suelo. Rouge se volvió hacia Velox y trato de golearlo pero este desapareció de nuevo y apareció junto a Gravitas, Tempus hasta ese momento algo alejado de sus compañeros se acerco a ellos. Black y Rouge corrieron hacia ellos puños en alto para liberar a White.

-No deis un paso mas-Advirtió Tempus haciéndole un gesto a Gravitas, que chasqueo los dedos, White soltó un pequeño grito, sentía como si algo muy pesado le aprisionara cada vez mas contra el suelo; las otras dos cures se frenaron en seco apenas a cinco metros de su compañera- No intentéis atacar con vuestros ataques a distancia o ella lo pagara-Añadió.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis?-inquirió Rouge desde donde estaba.

Eso es algo que no debes saber…Cure Rouge-Tempus sabia quien eran y que debían irse, pero si lo hacia sin mas seria extraño y seguramente les seguirían-Velox, todas tuyas.

Velox sonrió y fue por ellas, que se dedicaron a evitar como podían los rápidos golpes del hombre, Rouge los evitaba con relativa facilidad; Black en cambio estaba distraída mirando de cuando en cuando hacia White y apenas lograba evitar los ataques del enemigo; finalmente Velox golpeo a Black por la espalda tras desaparecer a su vista, Black cayo unos metros mas adelante, el velocista negó con la cabeza.

-deberías estar mas atenta, podría matarte- comento como quien no quiere la cosa.

Rouge aprovecho el momento para intentar golpearlo pero el hombre se aparto y la cogió del brazo, para luego lanzarla hacia donde estaba Black, aun en el suelo.

Velox se fue acercando a ellas, caminando, como si no tuviera prisa alguna…

-Soltadla…-Black se estaba levantando-Soltad a White- Repitió ya de pie, sin mirar a Velox a la cara, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su cabello, y ella miraba al suelo, estaba en pie pero parecía que caería en cualquier momento; Rouge no sabia que estaba ocurriendo, estaba en el suelo, mirando a una Black que no parecía ella; Velox se había detenido a pocos pasos de ellas, al ver a Black levantarse.

Tempus le hizo un gesto a Gravitas que volvió a chasquear los dedos, White soltó otro pequeño grito, mas presión, Black se volvió hacia ellos, mirándoles con rabia.

-Ni se te ocurra atacar o lo lamentaras-Amenazó, el controlador de cuerpos mirando a Black a los ojos

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño!-Grito furiosa, no iba a dejar que le hicieran nada ya había sentido su pérdida en dos ocasiones (N/A: cap42 segunda peli) y no pensaba volver a pasar por lo mismo

-¿Sino que? Si intentas atacarnos acabaremos con ella.-Rió la mujer poniéndose de cuclillas junto a White.

Black apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, estaba entre la espada y la pared; fue en ese momento que Velox miró detrás de la cure de negro.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde esta la otra?-preguntó, no veía a Rouge por ninguna parte; como única respuesta unas bolas de fuego golpearon a Gravitas y a Tempus, alejándolos de White y liberándola.

-White!- Black corrió hacia su compañera y la ayudo a levantarse- ¿Estas bien?

Si, solo algo dolorida, su poder es el de aumentar la gravedad, mejor no acercarse a ella-respondió la de blanco mirando al enemigo- Gracias Rouge, me has salvado- agradeció volviéndose hacia ella

-Hubieras echo lo mismo por mi,…pero no es el momento de hablas, terminemos con ellos- agrego la cure de fuego.

Black, White y Rouge se prepararon para el ataque y lo lanzaron.

-Precure Marble Screw! MAX!

-Precure Fire Strike!

Los ataques se combinaron en el aire creando un rayo de luz y fuego que se dirigió imparable contra Velox, Gravitas y Tempus, que no tenían con que defenderse.

-Tempus! Para el ataque!-grito Gravitas volviéndose hacia su compañero.

-Ya lo he intentado, pero no puedo, es demasiado potente- ni bien termino de hablar, el rayo llego a donde se encontraban.

Hubo una gran explosión, un crujido y una nube de polvo evitaba ver lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Ya esta?- Dudó White.

Gravitas y Velox salieron de la nube como si nada, andando hacia ellas, a lo lejos detrás de Tempus, había aparecido una cuarta figura, Velox miro aquel hombre.

-Gracias, Arkhé- agradeció, para luego volverse de nuevo hacia ellas.

-¿Por qué os he tenido que proteger esta vez?- les grito enfadado el hombre a Gravitas y Velox que apenas atinaron a susurrar una formal disculpa- Bien es igual, el seños Shinen quiere que volvamos.

Los tres asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el hombre; no fue hasta entonces que Black reacciono, primero sorprendida, luego enfadada miro al cuarteto con furia.

-¡Un momento!- Velox y Gravitas se volvieron ligeramente hacia ella, Tempus se quedo de espaldas, mirando hacia el hombre, y este ultimo, levanto la mirada hacia el grupo de cures.

-Con que esto es lo que ha pasado-murmuró para si mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis?¿que es lo que hacéis aquí?

-Arkhé- Tempus lo miro sin saber que hacer, optó por quedarse quieto y observar.

-Eso a ti no te…- Empezó desdeñoso Velox, pero no logro terminar la frase, de repente estaba en el suelo sufriendo unas descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Cállate!- Ordenó Arkhé con el brazo levantado hacia Velox- Tranquila, no vamos a dañar este mundo, mas de lo que ya esta, solo tenemos un objetivo, pero no se nos permite decíroslo, así que sin mas dilación, nos vamos.

-¡Eso no responde a nada!- Rouge dio un paso al frente

-Aun así nos iremos,-Arkhé se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia el interior del bosque, Tempus, Gravitas y Velox ya recuperado, le siguieron.

Black miro de soslayo a White y a Rouge y luego dio un gran salto poniéndose delante de Arkhé, momentos después estaba flanqueada por White y Rouge.

-No vais a impedir que nos marchemos, no podéis volver a usar vuestro ataque mágico, sois, tres contra cuatro y puede que vuestras amigas necesiten cuidados, no creo que estén en muy buen estado- Dijo Arkhé como quien da la hora.

Black no respondió, solo lanzo un puñetazo, de lo que espero seria una ráfaga, al hombre que paro la mano con facilidad y lanzo a Nagisa hacia el centro del cráter como si nada, esta no se levanto; Arkhé miro a White y a Rouge.

-Tenemos prisa- indicó andando entre las dos que estaban estupefactas, por como había terminado la de negro; White reacciono primero y se fue corriendo hacia su compañera, preocupada, Rouge simplemente la siguió casi a regañadientes.

* * *

><p>En el próximo capitulo veremos algunas revelaciones, o preguntas, quien sabe….<p>

P.D.: si os pasáis por el perfil veréis que esta cuenta es de dos personas, si os lo preguntáis soy Nylaysu

Dejad reviews y no dejéis de leer el fic


	8. capitulo 7 el descanso

**Disclamer: **Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, solo aquello que no sepáis de donde ha salido.

Este capitulo es muy corto, tal vez no tanto, pero el próximo es bastante (muy) largo, y estoy pasando todos los capítulos que tengo escritos(a mano) a ordenador, así que me tardare un poco en subirlos, sobre todo el siguiente. En fin disfrutad del capitulo

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7 El Descanso<strong>

Nagisa despertó en una mullida cama, lo primero que vio fue a Honoka y Hikari sentadas junto a la cama; se incorporo un poco de la cama, Honoka la miro sonriendo y se lanzo hacia ella, abrazándola.

-Me has tenido preocupada- Dijo separándose un poco de ella

-A todas en realidad- Añadió Hikari- Has estado durmiendo desde ayer

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó algo confusa, mirándolas, sin saber siquiera donde estaba- lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me lance hacia ese tal Arkhé y el paro mi golpe

-Quedaste inconsciente después de eso, te trajimos a esta casa "de campo" de Karen, hemos pasado aquí toda la noche, por suerte hoy ni tu ni Rin tenéis partido en el torneo- respondió Honoka mientras Nagisa se sentaba en el borde de la cama

-Inconsciente? Pero como? Solo recuerdo que sentí dos fuertes energías recorriendo mi cuerpo y luego nada- recordó Nagisa en aquel momento.

-Energías?-Honoka no entendía lo que quería decir su compañera. La deportista asintió.

-Cuando ese hombre paro mi golpe sentí una energía calida, tranquilizadora pero justo después- Se estremeció- era totalmente oscura, daba miedo, solo tenían dos cosas en común, ambas impedían que me moviera, y ambas venían de Arkhé.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Ya ha despertado?-Preguntó Karen entrando a la habitación; al ver a Nagisa sentada en la cama, sonrió- Estamos todas fuera esperando a que despertaras. Te sientes bien?- Preguntó.

Sonaron unas tripas y Honoka e Hikari, rieron por lo bajo.

-Creo que solo tengo hambre, por lo demás estoy bien, gracias- respondió rascándose la nuca.

-La comida esta en la mesa cuando queráis podéis ir a comer- No tubo que repetirlo, Nagisa se levanto y copio a Honoka e Hikari para llevarlas corriendo al comedor, donde estaban todas. Karen llego poco después.

Rin se acero a Nagisa.

-Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó por todas las que estaban allí

-Si, solo tengo hambre, no he comido desde ayer- respondió volviendo la vista a la mesa repleta de comida, eso causo una risa general y todas se pusieron a comer, Nagisa comió el doble de lo normal, es decir, por unas ocho personas; Saki, Rin, Nozomi y Urara, por su parte comieron por cuatro, cada una, las demás comieron tranquilamente entre pequeñas quejas a sus compañeras por no comer con un poco mas de calma.

Tras comer fueron a una sala con varios sofás y sillones donde se sentaron para hablar sobre lo ocurrido, Nagisa les contó lo que había sentido cuando el hombre le paro el golpe.

-Por eso te tumbo tan fácilmente- Comprendió Rin- Lo que no entiendo es porque se fueron, podrían habernos derrotado con facilidad, pero huyeron.

-En realidad no huyeron, se retiraron- Apuntó Honoka- Aun así no es normal, parece que no quisieran seguir luchando.

Hubo un silencio, todas pensaron en ese hecho, se habían ido porque no querían seguir allí.

-Fue cuando vino ese hombre- Nagisa rompió el silencio-Arkhé, cuando llego, los otros, era raro, como si le obedecieran. Dijo que se tenían que ir, que alguien quería verles y luego…-Calló al recordar la energía oscura- Ya sabéis.

Nadie sabía que decir, no sabían nada de ellos, solo sus nombres y los poderes de tres de ellos; ni siquiera sabían su objetivo. Todas estaban preocupadas, se notaba en el ambiente, pero no sabían que hacer.

-Dejad de preocuparos, mepo- Mepple volvió a su forma original y se puso sobre la cabeza de Nagisa- Tenéis que volver al torneo, mepo. Esos ya volverán y cuando lo hagan sabremos mas, mepo. Pero mientras, olvidadlos, mepo.

Rin y Nagisa se miraron, una mirada cómplice en ambas, parecían tener una idea.

-Karen, hay algún campo cerca de aquí? - Pregunto Rin, volviéndose hacia su compañera, que se limito a asentir.

-Si, detrás de la casa, junto al bosque. Porque lo preguntas?-Miro a Rin y luego a Nagisa, ambas se habían puesto en pie,

-Vamos a seguir el consejo de Mepple- Respondió Nagisa cogiendo a su hada por la cabeza, este se transformo y Nagisa se lo guardo.

Karen y las demás no terminaban de entender lo que querían decir, aun así fueron al campo, la futbolista, llego poco después con un balón bajo el brazo, fue entonces que cayeron en la cuenta de los que pensaban Nagisa y Rin.

-No estaréis pensando en lo que creo que estáis pensando, verdad?-Pregunto sin creerlo Karen.

-Pues si piensas que pensamos en hacer un poco de ejercicio, haciendo un partido de futbol, estas en lo cierto- respondió sonriente Rin- Es la mejor forma de olvidar lo que paso ayer.

Rápidamente hicieron los equipos, por un lado estaban: Nagisa, Nozomi, Karen, Hikari y Mai; por el otro: Rin, Honoka, Saki, Urara y Komachi; evidentemente las "capitanas" y delanteras eran Nagisa y Rin, el equipo de Nagisa, Nozomi e Hikari se pusieron en la defensa, Karen de centrocampista y Mai en la portería, en el de Rin: Honoka se puso de defensa, Saki también se puso de delantera, aunque un poco atrás, casi de centrocampista, Urara de centrocampista y Komachi de portera.

Pronto empezó el partido, saco el equipo de Nagisa, que nada mas empezar el partido se lanzó junto a Karen al campo contrario, aunque a Karen le costaba seguir el ritmo de la pelinaranja, Karen le paso el balón a Nagisa, que evito a Rin y a Saki que la seguían de cerca, Urara le salio al paso y la evito como pudo, un momento mas tarde tenia a Honoka delante, Nagisa, freno casi en seco, lo que Saki que aun la seguía aprovechara para robarle el balón.

-Será mejor que no te despistes- Dijo Ski corriendo al encuentro de Rin, Nagisa reacciono unos segundos después y se fue hacia su campo a defender; sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Honoka sonrío levemente, como si ya se esperara esa reacción.

Saki le paso el balón a Rin en cuanto cruzaron el campo, a Rin le paso algo parecido que a Nagisa cuando vio a Nozomi, pero esta ultima no se entero, Rin reacciono antes de que llegara Karen a robarle el balón y se lo paso a Saki que chuto directamente a portería, pero Hikari se puso en medio y recupero el balón, se lo paso a Karen y esta Nagisa quien esta vez no se paro ante nada y chuto a puerta, desgraciadamente le dio con demasiada fuerza y el balón salio disparado hacia fuera del campo, bastante lejos en hacia el bosque, dada la potencia del tiro.

-Lo siento, yo voy- Dijo corriendo hacia el balón. Llego rápidamente dentro del bosque, tras la primera línea de árboles vio el balón, pero cuando se agacho a cogerlo…

-Noto algo, mepo-Advirtió la criatura de la luz.

-Yo también- Respondió Nagisa, Mepple no entendió esa respuesta- Es Arkhé-

Dicho eso apareció el hombre, Nagisa se puso en guardia, las demás estaban lejos y no les veían.

-Que quieres?-Inquirió el álter ego de Cure Black.

-Ver como se encuentra, lo que quiere mi seños, tú y esa pelirroja, sois un obstáculo, pero no puedo intentar eliminaros, si lo hago los Nexos aparecerían y es pronto para eso. Respondió el hombre.

-Tu energía, se siente extraña, como puedes tener…-Quiso preguntar.

-Dos energías opuestas?- Interrumpió Arkhé- Es simple, se me creo a partir de dos energías muy poderosas, nunca te preguntaste como pudo volver la reina de la luz a su forma humana o porque el rey Haaku no volvió a actuar?

Nagisa no respondió, se quedo pensativa, entendía lo que le explicaba, pero aun le quedaba una duda, una que seguro luego su querido Mepple (N.A: véase sarcasmo), le preguntaría.

-Ahora puedes notar mi energía porque parte de ella esta en ti-Nagisa lo miro, era como si leyera su mente- lo que significa que si quisiera podría matarte ahora mismo aumentando la presión oscura de mi energía, o controlarte con e mismo proceso- Se calló un momento y miro a los ojos a la chica- Pero no lo haré, no por ahora, pero tienes que saber que si evitas que mi señor Shinen actúe o le cuentes algo de esto a tus compañeras, no te ira bien.-Amenazo el hombre- Poco a poco mi poder te consumirá y acabaras a mis ordenes igualmente.

Nagisa miro al hombre desafiante.

-Que es lo que quieres ahora de mi? No habrás venido solo a decirme eso cierto?- Razonó.

-No, he venido a decirte que no debes atacar a cualquiera de los míos, si lo haces podrías no volver a ser tu, así como tus compañeras sufrirán. Puedes transformarte, Puedes defenderte, e incluso a tus compañeras si quieres, pero no ataques o morirás, o algo peor, te estaré vigilando- tras decir eso, desapareció en las sombras de los árboles.

-Nagisa!- La pelinaranja se volvió hacia la voz de Honoka que había ido a buscarla pues tardaba mucho en volver. Nagisa oyó otra vez esa voz en su mente " Ella sea quien peor lo pase si atacas"

-Mepple, no digas nada de lo ocurrido- Dijo Nagisa en voz baja a su guardián- No quiero que se preocupen.

Mepple no respondió y lo tomo como una afirmación, tras eso corrió hacia el campo de nuevo, donde estuvieron jugando un rato mas, cabe destacar que gano el equipo de Rin, porque desde el encuentro con Arkhé Nagisa estaba un poco ausente, aunque solo lo noto una persona.

-Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Honoka cuando volvían a la casa de Karen.

-Si, porque lo preguntas?

-Te ví algo distraída en el partido.

-Estuve pensando…-"Si le cuentas a alguien no te ira bien" recordó-… en el partido de mañana de Lacrosse, como están las chicas?-cambió de tema Nagisa.

-Están bien les dije que entrenaran sin ti hoy porque querías hablar con Rin y las demás, Shiho y Rina aceptaron, ya las conoces.

-Me sabe mal no estar con ellas para entrenar, iré después de merendar algo-decidió.

Honoka acepto y Nagisa se fue de allí para entrenar Lacrosse con su equipo, Rin hizo lo propio.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Nagisa gano su partido contra un equipo de la prefectura vecina y el de Rin contra el que actuaba de anfitrión, tras los partidos fueron a comer Takoyaki al puesto de Akane y fueron a casa de Karen a hablar de la batalla que tenían entre manos.<p>

* * *

><p>En el próximo capitulo habrá bastante acción os lo aseguro y será inusualmente largo, como ya he dicho antes.<p>

Dejad reviews y no dejéis de leer el fic.


	9. capitulo 8 el ataque

**Disclamer: **Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, solo aquello que no sepáis de donde ha salido.

Este capitulo es muy largo y por eso he tardado tanto en colgarlo, me daba pereza pasarlo a ordenador. Aun así aquí esta así que leedlo con calma.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8 El Ataque<strong>

Nagisa dio por terminado el entrenamiento y se fue a casa de Karen donde habían decidido quedarse, para poder estar mas tranquilas al hablar de la batalla que tenían en manos ahora; cuando le pelinaranja llego se fue a cambiar y apareció momentos después en el salón de los sofás.

-Tengo hambre-dijo tras un rato de reunión, donde para variar, llegaron a la misma conclusión de siempre: no podían saber nada si no conseguían que ellos dijeran algo, y para eso tenían que esperar a que atacaran- Además, no conseguimos nada sentándonos a pensar, solo hay que esperar- añadió a lo cual Honoka estuvo de acuerdo, así que se decidieron a ir a comer, una vez mas dejaron la despensa vacía gracias a que la mitad de ellas comían por cuatro.

Tras comer fueron a dar un paseo, hasta que llegaron al Gran Árbol del Cielo, donde todas sintieron la energía espiritual del lugar, incluso les pareció ver como el árbol brillaba por unos segundos, Saki y Mai se sorprendieron, pues no era normal que eso ocurriera, aunque no dijeron nada, porque tal vez solo había sido un efecto óptico.

-Noto algo, mepo- dijo Mepple desde el bolsillo de Nagisa, que también lo noto, aunque no dijo nada.

-Yo también, mipo- Mipple se notaba asustada.

Un momento después, tres personas aparecieron ante ellas, Tempus, Gravitas y Velox, se veían amenazadores, a punto para atacarlas.

-No vale la pena que intentemos atacar por sorpresa, parece que esas criaturas siempre nos detectan- comentó Tempus mirando los estuches de Nagisa, Honoka e Hikari, que inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia.- Adelante, transformaos, no merece la pena ganaros en vuestra forma humana- sonrió socarronamente. Eso enfado a las chicas, que se transformaron rápidamente.

-Dual Aurora Wave!

-Luminosa! Torrente de Luz!

-Precure Metamorfosis!

Una luz envolvió la zona y cuando desapareció ya estaban transformadas en Cures, excepto Saki y Mai que se habían ido a cubrirse tras el Árbol del Cielo.

-Guardiana de la Luz, Cure Black!

-Guardiana de la Luz, Cure White!

-Vida Brillante, Shiny Luminous!

-Gran Poder de la Esperanza, Cure Dream!

-La Rojiza Llama de la Pasión, Cure Rouge!

-La Acida Esencia del Limón, Cure Lemonade!

-La Tierra Verde de la Tranquilidad, Cure Mint!

-La Primavera Azul de la Inteligencia, Cure Aqua!

Rápidamente se pusieron en guardia, pero Velox ya no estaba en su campo de visión cuando se hubieron transformado, segundos después, Aqua, Lemonade y Luminous estaban frente a Gravitas por un golpe de Velox, y Black y White, lejos de recibir el golpe que el hombre trato de darles, lo evitaron quedando frente a Tempus. Velox se encargaría de Mint, Rouge y Dream.

Gravitas empezó a atacar apenas sus contrincantes estuvieron en frente suya, al principio recibieron algunos golpes pero enseguida pudieron evitarlos y empezaron a atacar también, era un combate igualado pues ningún bando recibió golpes, en un momento dado Gravitas chasqueo los dedos y las chicas notaron una fuerte presión sobre ellas, a duras penas se mantenían en pie, Gravitas aprovechó para asestarles unos cuantos golpes, que Aqua que a duras penas evito y Lemonade y Luminous recibieron de lleno, cayendo al suelo, sin poder levantarse por la presión.

-Parece que estáis muy ligadas a la gravedad-rió la mujer.

-Lemonade, Luminous ¿estáis bien?-preguntó Aqua, sin moverse de donde estaba, porque no podía ya que si lo intentaba probablemente acabara en el suelo también. No recibió respuesta, volvió la cabeza hacia ellas, estaban inconscientes-...¿como...-no llego a terminar de preguntar, segundos después estaba en el suelo cayendo en la inconsciencia. Gravitas se puso a su altura y la mostro una jeringuilla.

-Un dardo anestésico, no notas que te lo han inyectado hasta que te duermes-se burló.

Al mismo tiempo Dream, Mint y Rouge se enfrentaban a Velox que evitaba sus ataques como si nada.

-¿Que queréis ahora?-preguntó Rouge lanzando un puñetazo a Velox que lo evito con facilidad.

-No puedo decir eso, pero puedo decirte que vamos a destruiros por estar en nuestro camino-respondió el hombre, atacando por primera vez, golpeando a Mint en el estomago de una patada, lanzándola hacia un árbol cercano, la de verde no se levanto, Velox había usado uno de los dardos.

-Mint!-Dream se lanzo hacia Velox a su máxima velocidad, pero el hombre seguía evitando sus golpes. En ese momento el hombre recibió un golpe, pero no de Dream sino de Rouge que lo golpeo cuando se distrajo evitando una parada de su compañera, que ahora preparaba su ataque mágico.

-Precure Shooting Star!- Esta vez Dream si le golpeo, dejándole inconsciente en el suelo, tras eso fueron ella y la pelirroja con Mint, para ver como estaba.

Tempus, por su parte, no tenía problemas con Black y White, que se defendían como podían de sus golpes, puesto que el hombre las paralizaba cada vez que lograban evitar un ataque para poder golpearlas, cabe destacar que cuando las golpeaba dejaban de estar paralizadas. White miró a Black, esta se volvió hacia su compañera y entendió el plan, llevaban tanto tiempo luchando juntas que ya no tenían que hablar para saber lo que pensaba la otra.

White se lanzo hacia el hombre, lanzándole unas patadas, que el hombre evito con algo de dificultad dejándolo en posición para que Black le diera un puñetazo, pero la chica se detuvo a escasos centímetros del hombre pues sintió una energía enfocándose en ella, No ataques a ninguno de los míos escucho en su mente, segundos después recibía una patada en el estomago que la dejo de rodillas y sin respiración.

-Black!- la de blanco corrió hacia su compañera, pero antes de llegar, Gravitas apareció y le asesto un puñetazo que White apenas pudo evitar.

-Tempus, Velox a caído- informó, poniéndose junto a su compañero.

-Déjalo, Arhké se encargara de el luego- ordenó Tempus, lo que no supo es que Black al oír ese nombre se puso tensa.

Gravitas asintió y se puso frente a White apunto para atacarla.

-Precure Fire Strike!-El ataque le dio de lleno a la mujer que no esperaba que la atacaran, Gravitas cayo inconsciente por el golpe, cuando eso ocurrió, White se fue con Black que seguía de rodillas en el suelo.

-Black, ¿Estas bien?-preguntó al llegar junto a ella y no fue hasta entonces que la de negro reacciono.

-Si...Estoy bien.-Respondió poniéndose en pie.- Saki y Mai siguen a salvo?-dudó al no verlas cerca del Gran Árbol.

Las demás la miraron, Tempus seguía ahí, pero no parecía querer atacarlas más bien estaba juntando a sus compañeros cerca de él, mientras dejaba que las Cures hablaran, Dream y Rouge se miraron mutuamente al escuchar la pregunta y luego se encogieron de hombros, no sabían donde estaban.

-Tal vez buscáis a estas dos-preguntó una voz junto a Tempus, que se sorprendió de ver ahí a Arhké con Saki y Mai inconscientes a sus pies.-No me gustan los humanos que miran sin saber- comentó, luego poso su mirada en Black .-Veo que cumples las promesas.- Dijo haciendo que White y Rouge la miraran de reojo, Black estaba en guardia como ellas, pero en ese momento bajo la mirada al suelo, sin mirar al enemigo, parecía temblar de rabia. Dream miro a Black sin entender.

-¿De qué está hablando?- preguntó la pelirosa a la de negro.

-Nada- respondió Black- olvidad lo que dijo, por favor.- parecía mas una orden que una petición, aun así Dream no presiono mas y se volvió hacia Tempus y Arkhé.

-Tempus, llévate a ese par de inútiles- ordenó Arkhé refiriéndose a Velox y a Gravitas. Tempus se inclino levemente y desapareció con sus dos compañeros inconscientes.

-Arkhé, suelta a Saki y Mai- Dijo Black mirando fijamente al hombre-No te han hecho nada, ya tienes lo que buscabas ¿cierto?- preguntó.

-No, no tengo lo que busco, pero soltare a estas dos, tampoco sirven en mi objetivo,-dicho esto Arkhé lanzó a Saki y Mai hacia las Cures que las cogieron al vuelo, para que no recibieran daño- mi objetivo es ese árbol, hay que destruirlo, así que si no os metéis en medio, no recibiréis daño- informó mirando sobre todo a Black, segundos después White, Dream y Rouge atacaban a Arhké para evitar que destruyera el árbol.

-Ese árbol es importante para Saki y Mai, no dejaremos que lo destruyas- proclamó Dream, lanzando una patada que el hombre bloqueo cogiendo su pierna y lanzándola hacia Rouge, con fuerza, para evitar que esta se acercara mas a él, White intentaba golpearle sin resultado alguno pues el hombre evitaba sus ataques como si supiera de donde vendrían, poco después de evitar un puñetazo de White, Arkhé la cogió del brazo y la aventó contra Black que solamente la cogió para que no recibiera daño por el impacto, White intento ir de nuevo contra el hombre, pero Black se lo impidió.

-No quiero que te pase nada, no vayas- le dijo Black interponiéndose entre White y Arkhé mirándola a los ojos.

-Black, ¿que te pasa?¿porque no estas luchando?-respondió la de blanco.

-No puedo, no puedo decírtelo.-la pelinaranja aparto la mirada- pero por favor, no luches contra el.-Rogó mirándola de nuevo.

Justo en ese momento Arkhé atacó al árbol para destruir la fuente de luz de esa zona.

-Por los neutros! Fuente de luz desaparece!.-Arkhé lanzo un gran rayo contra el árbol, Black y White no pudieron más que mirar, por suerte el ataque no llego a su objetivo, Rouge recibió el golpe de lleno, evitando que le diera al árbol.-conque sequias consciente? en fin ya no-comento el hombre.

-Rouge!-White se separo de Black y corrió hacia la pelirroja- Rouge ¿estas bien?- intentaba hacerla reaccionar como podía, pero no lo consiguió- Black hay que terminar esto, Rouge esta grave- informo a su compañera que seguía en la misma posición de antes.

-No puedo... no podemos, es demasiado fuerte.- Se volvió hacia su compañera- es imposible.-White la miro como si no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo y realmente no lo creía.

Antes de que la pelinegro pudiera decir o hacer algo, Arkhé ataco de nuevo, con el mismo ataque, esta vez, parecía algo más potente e iba directo hacia el árbol y las dos Cures, la de blanco se puso sobre la re rojo para protegerla de un segundo impacto, pero este nunca llegó, White se volvió hacia el rayo, Black se había interpuesto entre el rayo y White y Rouge; la de negro parecía sujetar el rayo con sus manos frente a ella como si fuera solido, sin embargo iba retrocediendo poco a poco por la fuerza del ataque

-White, coge a Rouge y apártate, no lo podre parar más tiempo-dijo con esfuerzo, la de blanco dudo un momento, pero luego se aparto junto a Rouge y la dejo con el resto de Cures, cuando iba a volver con su compañera, una mano la detuvo.

-No...Vayas-dijo con notable esfuerzo, Rouge, cogiendo el brazo de White des del suelo-es cosa suya-añadió al ver la mirada de "no voy a abandonarla no importa el que" que le echo.

-Pero... Black... no... .-Estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, sabía que Arkhé era demasiado fuerte para su compañera, aun así...

-Es su problema, se que suena mal, pero debes dejarla luchar sola ahora-explico la pelirroja como pudo, antes de caer en la inconsciencia, el ataque le hizo comprender alguna cosa, ya lo hablaría con Black, cuando se recuperara.

White se volvió hacia su compañera que seguía aguantando el ataque, retuvo el impulso de ir a ayudarla, por lo que dijo Rouge, pero aun así quería ir. Justo después de retener ese impulso el ataque sobrepaso a Black que recibió el golpe, quedando tendida en el suelo, con notables heridas y magulladuras, la de blanco iba a correr hacia allí, pero la de negro se levantó.

-Puedo proteger ¿recuerdas?- le dijo al hombre con algo de esfuerzo.

-No aguantaras viva el próximo ataque-informó Arkhé- apártate.

-No, no te lo permitiré, aun soy yo, no quien tu quieres.

-Poco a poco esa energía te consumirá y lo serás

-Mientras eso no ocurra protegeré lo que debo- proclamó la chica.

-En ese caso, probaremos tu resistencia.-Acto seguido lanzo un tercer ataque, pero esta vez solo hacia la de negro que se preparo para detener el golpe de nuevo.

El rayo fue parado, pero no por Black, dos figuras se interpusieron en el camino, deshaciendo el ataque.

-Neutro! No puedes actuar aquí, esta zona está protegida- dijo una.

-Vete si no quieres ser eliminado- informó la otra figura

-Malditos nexos, esto no se quedara así- dicho esto Arkhé desapareció y Black cayo rendida al suelo, aun consciente, pero sin capacidad para moverse, White corrió hacia ella al igual que los dos nexos, en cuanto Honoka llego a su lado, la transformación de ambas se deshizo.

-Estas bien Nagisa?- preguntó arrodillándose junto a ella.

-Si, solo que no puedo moverme, supongo que es el agotamiento...

-El ataque del Neutro tiene efectos secundarios que evitan que puedas moverte por un tiempo, aunque estés completamente saludable.-Dijo una de los nexos, vestida con una capa gris claro con capucha y una máscara blanca con algunas líneas azul oscuro, su compañera iba con la misma capa en gris oscuro y la misma mascara con las líneas rojas.

La peliazul, se volvió hacia los nexos, tensa, si bien habían salvado a su compañera y amiga, no se fiaba del todo de ellas.

-¿quienes sois?¿y que queréis de nosotras?- preguntó levantándose frente a las dos chicas

-Somos los nexos, nos dedicamos a mantener el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad- explico brevemente la de la máscara con rayas rojas- y queremos informaros de lo que está pasando.

Honoka se relajo y ayudo como pudo a Nagisa a ponerse en pie, la de la máscara blanca y azul la ayudo a cargarla y se acercaron a las demás, cuyas transformaciones ya se habían desvanecido y se iban despertando, Rin fue la última en levantarse, pues también había recibido el ataque, sin embargo la pelirroja si podía moverse; en cuanto hubieron despertado todas, Honoka les conto la situación y quienes eran las dos chicas de la máscara y la capa. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo en ir a casa de Karen a descansar y a que los nexos les contaran que ocurría, una vez Nagisa se recuperara.

Tras una breve revisión por parte de los nexos, determinaron que a diferencia de una persona normal, que tardaría varios días en recuperar el movimiento, Nagisa en unas horas podría moverse de nuevo con libertad, en ese tiempo debería estar en reposo, así que la dejaron en la misma habitación que la otra vez.

-Es la segunda vez esta semana que acabo en cama- dijo bromista cuando Honoka se sentó a su lado- siento preocuparte tanto - añadió comprensiva al ver el rostro preocupado de la peliazul.

-No pasa nada, ambas sabemos el riesgo de esta relación- explico la científica con calma.

Llamaron a la puerta y Rin asomó por ella.

-¿puedo?-preguntó sin dar un paso dentro.

-claro, no hay problema- respondió la deportista sonriendo- pasa.

-Quería darte las gracias por salvarme la vida- agradeció la pelirroja mirando a Nagisa, ante una mirada extrañada por parte de Honoka, porque le diría aquello.

-No es nada, tú hiciste algo parecido la vez anterior- respondió mirando de reojo a Honoka.

-Rin...-Llamó la atención la peliazul de su amiga-¿porque me dijiste que no interfiriera?- pregunto de una vez ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte de su compañera que rápidamente también se volvió hacia la pelirroja.

-porque era lo que sentí , en ese momento, note algo raro que me hizo decírtelo-contestó tras un momento de silenció, tras lo cual miro a Nagisa con un atisbo de culpabilidad en el rostro.

-Hiciste bien, si no hubiera sido por los nexos, posiblemente habría sido peligroso para ambas- intervino Nagisa, para no preocupar más a Honoka- Honoka, ve con Hikari debe estar preocupada, llévate a Mepple, Porun y Lulun estarán asustados- pidió la pelinaranja tras unos segundos de silencio, su compañera aceptó y se fue de la habitación con Mepple, quedando dentro de ella solo las deportistas.

-Querías comentarme algo ¿cierto?- Dijo Nagisa sin quitar la vista de encima a Rin que se sorprendió por como supo la mayor que quería hablar con ella a solas-lo note- respondió a su silenciosa pregunta- ahora dime que querías decirme.

-Es sobre Arkhé- empezó, la pelinaranja asintió- cuando lanzo ese ataque por primera vez y me puse en medio, note esas dos energías que dijiste el otro día, estaban en el ataque... pero, luego... las note, también en ti cuando paraste el ataque, quiero saber por qué.

-No puedo decírtelo, pero si notaste las energías y ahora aun las notas dentro de mí, esto no será bueno- explico cómo pudo Nagisa- si pudiera contaros lo que se, lo haría, pero no puedo- bajo la mirada.

-Honoka y Mepple lo saben?

-Honoka no, y es mejor así, por ahora, y a Mepple no le preguntes, no te lo dirá. Ahora dime, ¿aun notas la energía dentro de mí?- preguntó

-Si, pero no es como cuando el ataque me golpeo, ni tampoco la que se notaba en ese hombre- Nagisa suspiró, en parte de alivio y en parte por cansancio

-En ese caso, aun me queda algo de tiempo-murmuro para sí misma-cuando me recupero hablaremos con los nexos, por si saben algo útil-añadió ya en voz alta a Rin que asintió y se sentó junto a Nagisa, para hablar de temas sin importancia.

Cuando paso medio día desde el combate, Nagisa ya podía moverse un poco, aunque torpemente; cuando eso ocurrió, lo primero que hizo fue comer como si fuera la última vez en su vida o como si no lo hubiera hecho en días, tras comer llegaron las nexos, que habían desaparecido en cuanto llegaron a la casa de Karen.

-Veo que ya te has recuperado- dijo la de la máscara blanca y azul mirando hacia Nagisa.

-Si, ya puedo moverme, aunque me cuesta un poco- afirmó la pelinaranja-ahora nos contareis que está ocurriendo?-preguntó.

-Si, os contaremos todo, desde el principio, hasta ahora- respondió la de la máscara roja- es una larga historia, así que empezaremos a contaros ahora lo básico y ya os contaremos lo demás en otra ocasión.

* * *

><p>-Quería verme, mi señor?- pregunto Arkhé respetuosamente entrando en la sala donde su señor Shinen, aguardaba en pie de espaldas a él.<p>

-Así es, quiero saber porque has fallado esta vez.-dijo pausadamente.

-Lamento haberos fallado mi señor, pero los nexos aparecieron- eso hizo a Shinen girarse hacia él, tenía el rostro cubierto por una máscara medio negra medio blanca, pero en sus ojos se veía la furia.

-Como es que aparecieron! Acaso usaste tu poder directamente en una de ellas dos?!- bramó totalmente fuera de sí- las órdenes eran simples! solo destruir ese maldito árbol! porque atacaste directamente!- interrogó.

-Lo siento mucho, mi señor-empezó arrodillándose muerto de miedo, tratando de no demostrarlo demasiado- me provoco, Cure Black, mi señor- trato de quitarse la culpa.

-Eso no me importa! no debiste hacerlo! Ahora los nexos les contaran la historia incorrecta! no la que deben saber, y se lo contaran antes de que lo que debe ocurrir ocurra!- casi gritó el hombre- estarán mas alerta, y eso es malo, debo volver a hacer los planes- se giro hacia una mesa llena de papeles y leyó algunos por encima- de mientras..- miró a Arkhé- sigue atacándolas, quiebra a esas dos, hazlo que queras con ellas, yo iré por los nexos en cuanto tenga un nuevo plan- informó- por cierto, elimina a Velox y a Gravitas, ya no me son útiles, a Tempus aun puedo usarlo. Ahora fuera de mi vista- dicho esto volvió a sus papeles y de vez en cuando escribía algo.

Arkhé se fue sin hacer ruido en busca de Velox y Gravitas Pronto, muy pronto Cure Black, la energía oscura te corroerá por dentro y vendrás a mi pensó ...Y Cure Rouge vendrá contigo. Entro en la habitación de Velox, donde este dormía.

-Tsk.. siempre igual- murmuro junto antes de fulminarlo con uno de sus rayos, recordó en ese momento su combate contra la cure de negro tienes mucha voluntad, pero eso no me detendrá y mucho menos a Shinen Se acercó a Gravitas por el pasillo, quien al ver su rostro empezó a correr, sabía que le había llegado el momento, pero no llego muy lejos, un rayo de Arkhé la podréis huir, luchareis para mi, Nagisa Misumi, Rin Natsuki...

* * *

><p>En el próximo capitulo: algunas explicaciones y poco mas, será un capitulo realmente corto, aunque creo que con este he compensado todos los futuros cortos XD<p>

En fin dejad reviews y no dejéis de leer el fic por mucho que tarde en colgar capítulos.


End file.
